Fornihate
by Spagthesis
Summary: Toffee returns to get revenge after the young Queen Moon severs his finger. Although, his means of doing so is far from what she suspected. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: A very lewd and strange Toffee x Moon story. Never quite tried to write something like this one... I'm not sure how I truly feel about it. Originally posted on my pastebin on 12/7/18.**

* * *

Once having his finger severed by Queen Moon, Toffee became obsessed with getting revenge on her in order to settle the score.

She took something of his, so he will take something of hers. It was quite simple, but given the recent circumstances of his army scattering, he couldn't act right away. That would just be extremely foolish of him. And odds were the mewmans would expect some sort of retaliation from him soon.

Keeping that in mind, Toffee waited months after the war had ended. He still lived in Mewni, yet remained in hiding for the time being. He figured laying low and taking things slow would be the best course of action.

The thought of killing Moon came to mind, though he did away with it. He's killed far more than most monsters, but he preferred a different approach now. Breaking one's spirit, thus allowing them to live and wallow in misery. That is the ultimate plan and misdeed he wanted to achieve.

On a cold winter night, Toffee finally made his move.

He bolted through the forest, heading over to Moon's castle.

Time passed as Toffee soon made it near the back of the palace.

He climbed the walls, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone who may try and stop him.

Finding a balcony, he hopped onto it and made his way inside without trouble.

Toffee remained calm while he crept around the royal halls and knocked out any guards as stealthily as possible. No shouts, or any noises of the sort were heard. None of them actually saw the blows coming, which made this so much easier for him. Things were going smoothly, for now.

Following dispatching more mewmans than imagined, he arrived at the young queen's room.

The monster looked around when he turned the knob to ensure he didn't miss anyone.

Realizing that the coast was clear, he tiptoed inside the chamber.

Toffee shut the door at a sloth's pace, then viewed the entire area.

His eyes met Queen Moon sleeping so peacefully.

As expected, her guard was entirely down. He grinned at her, taking in how innocent she looked from a distance. And presently, he will surely do away with that aspect.

Toffee sauntered slowly over to the edge of her bed, staring at her with lust and hate in his eyes. He may have despised her, but he couldn't deny how pretty she is... for a mewman, at least.

"Hello, princess~" He greeted, eliminating being cautious.

Moon opened her big blue eyes to find the monster glaring down at her devilishly.

"Toffee!?"

He smiled widely and it. "Yes, it is I."

She sat up, fixated on him.

"Am I dreaming?" She thought while trying to pull herself together. If anything, it seemed like a bizarre nightmare.

Toffee laughed, noticing her distress.

"You didn't expect to find me here, did you?" He asked.

Moon didn't say a word as she stood up and faced him, realizing that this is real.

"You know, it's quite rude to not answer someone who addresses you." He added, smirking.

"Shut up." Moon responded, her eye twitching in exasperation.

She retaliated by pushing him back.

"Get out of here before I take more than just a finger from you." She threatened, clenching her fists.

"That's funny. I actually came here for something of yours." He mentioned.

She ignored him, turning her head back and glancing towards her dresser. If she moves fast enough, she could make it, grab her wand and blast him to all hell.

Toffee caught on, thus failed to finish his previous statement. "If I were you, I wouldn't bother attempting to use magic here. I'm certainly not going to give you the moment to recite an incantation like last time." He said sternly. "And without your little dark spell, you can't possibly harm me."

Knowing he was right, the girl's anger rose. She had to think of what to do here. Then again, maybe she didn't need magic to best him?

Reflecting on that, Moon acted by punching him directly in the heart, simultaneously piercing his flesh and tearing his shirt.

Toffee took it without a flinch.

He gazed at her as his body naturally regenerated right before her eyes.

"Not bad, but... " He grabbed her arm, digging his sharp nails into it. "Not good enough, Queen Moon."

"Damn you!" Moon grunted, feeling the painful pressure on her arm. It felt like enough to break her skin, yet not her spirit.

Toffee became amused at her fierce will. She hadn't changed a bit since he last encountered her.

Hate filling Moon's heart, she spoke again. "I hope you burn in hell!"

Toffee laughed, tightening his grip even further. "Maybe someday."

Moon growled in vexation, finally jerking her damaged arm away.

"So, is this it? You came here to try and kill me?" Her blood boiled just thinking about it. He overpowered her greatly, however, she absolutely refused to go down without a fight.

"Not exactly." He replied sincerely.

Moon maintained her stance, staring intensely, and not even blinking.

She pondered, trying to figure out what he planned, but fell back on what she truly knew. "I don't fear you."

Toffee smiled, relating to how deep her hatred was. A passion that could put most to shame.

"Such a brave young queen..."

Moon quirked a brow impatiently.

"What do you want!?" She asked impatiently. The more he spoke the angrier she grew.

Toffee decided to be blunt as he bent his head towards her level and whispered. "I'm going to take your virginity."

Hearing him clearly, Moon cringed. "You disgusting monster."

Toffee remained silent at her disapproval, watching her face contort in deep thought. With things coming along, he didn't see any point of rushing.

The girl refused to give him the satisfaction of breaking her. Weakness can never be shown. Whether or not it be relevant, her recent position as queen empowered her. She gained a good reputation having ended the war, and refused to let anyone down, especially herself.

Although, living peacefully these past months distracted Moon. She had to relearn how dangerous Toffee truly was. She understood he would need far more time to amass an army, so another war anytime soon is highly unlikely. But she knew that all this is completely personal. No others would be targeted, and realizing that relieved her somewhat.

"So, that's what you really want?" She questioned in a miffed tone.

"Yes, it's what I desire." He responded casually, eyeing her young fertile body from head to toe.

"Fine." Moon moved closer to him and hissed through her teeth. "Let's see if you can even handle me."

Toffee acknowledged her boldness, yet expected much more of a fight. However, he doubted she would remain that way when he's through with her.

Putting that notion aside, he met her in kissing range and placed a hand on her pert chest.

He brought his other hand and cupped both of her breasts, squeezing them.

"How soft..." He said creepily.

Moon held tight, rolling her eyes in disgust. She planned to see this through to the end no matter how vile it is. She confronted him alone before without anyone's approval, and now had to do the same again. Even if the situation this time is entirely different.

Then he put his hands on her hips, dragging them down slowly. He could feel her cold flesh through her silky blue gown.

Moon let out an annoyed grunt.

Toffee smirked and said. "What? Don't like me touching you? I never would have guessed."

The girl stood still, letting him caress her further as hard as it was. She understood fighting back would get her nowhere. Yet, enduring his perversion is an entire another challenge.

"But who knows? Maybe you will like me fucking you." He laughed.

Toffee moved his scaly hands around to her plump backside, kneading her firm butt cheeks, almost slipping a finger inside just to bother her.

"Now, I understand why your name's Moon." He stated to his own amusement, finding himself becoming more aroused by her pure body and relentless discontent.

"Get on with it already." Moon said contemptuously.

"Alright, I guess it's improper to keep a queen waiting anyhow." He responded smugly. "And at least you're acknowledging the one who undresses you."

With those words said, Toffee stripped her night gown off of her in haste.

"Perfect." He thought, eager to do the same to her innocence.

While fixated on the naked girl, he pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside and revealing his burly body.

Toffee proceeded by removing his pants and showing off his already erect cock.

"Suck on it." He demanded.

Moon obeyed, getting down on her knees and clenching her teeth.

"Okay." She said casually, hiding any foul intent.

But Toffee was no fool.

Getting a second glance at her chompers, he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"On second thought, nevermind." He said. Despite being able to regenerate, he didn't want to deal with the displeasure of being bitten.

"Coward..." Moon thought, rolling her eyes.

From there, Toffee lifted the girl onto her feet.

"This will do just fine." He grinned, tossing her on the bed recklessly.

Moon laid down and spread her legs wide apart, unveiling her lower lips. She kept quiet, feeling her body stiffen in place.

He capitalized, mounting her quickly.

When Toffee pulled her closer to get easier access to her slit, he noticed how innocent her vagina looked.

He grinned sinisterly, he can't wait to destroy it. He will definitely be frowned upon for sexing a mewman, yet he wanted to bleed, and breed her. Although, it's not like what any fellow monster thought of him held any weight. They were all weak fools compared to him.

Moon gazed at his unsettling yellow eyes. She came to terms with having failed to defy getting defiled. Regardless, she is ready to for the push that comes to shove. But she has no clue if the monster himself is.

Seeing two smooth, porcelain legs raised before him, Toffee decided to tease her a little out of pure spite.

He jammed his severed finger into her vagina, getting an initial feel of her core.

Moon's expression soured as she felt him poking her in more ways than one.

"You're so tight." He said, content with the fact that his assumption was correct. "For now, anyways..."

For a few seconds, Toffee continued fingering her, trying to imagine how his rod would feel when going deep inside her.

When he ceased, he noticed a tiny slick of secretions already on his finger.

Presenting the soiled finger to her, he licked it without breaking eye contact.

Moon cringed again, finding him far more disgusting than actually intimidating.

Moving on, Toffee rubbed his length on her belly, then dragged it all the way to her slit.

Moon glared back at him. She can take it, she's gonna have to no matter how unpleasant it is.

The monster teased her by rubbing his tip against her clit.

He pressed it down, hoping to get a jolting reaction out of tampering with her sensitive button.

Moon remained as still as a statue. No whimper or moans came out of her, but a blue fire in her eyes began to form.

"Hmph." Unamused, though getting to the main point, Toffee forced his seven inches deep into her hole.

He could feel the tightness of her walls thoroughly now while his cock got squeezed, suffocated by them just as he figured. Which would only make this even more fulfilling for him.

Moon froze in place, trying to ignore the rod pushing inside her. The pain of getting stretched was brief, but the overall unfamiliar sensation would take time to get use to.

He powered through her cunt, though somewhat wondered if pulling out will even be possible. Not that he had any plans to do so soon. He needed this to last as long as possible. This moment must be unforgettable.

Taking it easily, Moon smirked, deciding to do some pushing of her own. "Come on, surely you can do better than that. Go faster."

Toffee responded by lowering himself onto her while penetrating her again.

He held onto her shoulders, getting into a mating press position.

With things aligned, he ignored her demands and maintained a slower pace. He needed to save his energy for the time being.

Following some heavy, plodding like thrusts, he noticed how slippery her walls have gotten. Going in became so much easier, and felt so much better than before.

Then suddenly, he sensed something flowing around his member, and he knew it wasn't his semen.

Much to his delight, Toffee pulled out momentarily and spotted a small river of blood flooding out of her opening.

"Oh, my, you're bleeding." He mentioned sarcastically.

Moon shrugged it off. "As expected." If he thinks a little blood will scare her, he's dead wrong.

Toffee smiled as he continued reentering her core, using her like a courtesan.

Moon shut her eyes, growing sick of his face and pace.

She relaxed while he did his thing, but ultimately wished it would end already. Albeit, she suspected that he didn't intend to rush himself.

The room filled with utter silence for a few minutes as the slow sex appeared endless.

Moon felt like breaking it, and so she did. "I... despise your guts." She said venomously, her breath falling short from the ongoing action.

Toffee held his piece all the way inside her, relishing the sensation of her walls and finding amusement when detecting the slight distention of her belly.

"I'd say I'm pretty fond of yours." He smirked.

Moon gasped, finding his words getting on her nerves more than his actions.

Toffee grinned back at her as he proceeded pounding her. This time, raising his speed a tad notch.

Moon gritted her teeth. The dullness and duration of this resulted in a massive frustration.

"Harder!" She yelled, panting heavily while watching the monster breed her.

And like before, Toffee ignored her. What she wanted meant nothing to him.

Unable to calm herself, Moon made her move by bouncing her hips up to meet her nemesis halfway.

The awkward motion became something else as her throbbing vagina countered the slamming of his waist.

Toffee grunted each time their flesh made contact.

Moon's face and loins flushed a violent red. She bit her lip, ensuring she handle every inch of his cock aggressively.

She frowned back at him and spoke. "Is that all you've got!? "You're pathetic."

The criticism finally took its toll.

Toffee ceased his thrusts, pulling out of her in a quick jolt.

He slapped her stomach with his juice covered rod, purposely dirtying her up.

In silence, he grabbed Moon's arm, violently tossing her down on all fours.

Eager to take him on, the girl arched her rear closer to him.

After pulling her hair roughly, Toffee jammed his length into her once again.

He gripped her hip to keep his thrusts both steady and vehement.

Multiple and relentless penetrations ensued while he smiled contently, yet he still felt there's something else he could do.

Toffee discovered it when he ogled at her big full moon.

Maintaining his grip onto her hair, he began spanking her cheeks with his other hand.

Moon's toes curled at the sensation of everything he did. He was going all out to try and humiliate her, though she felt no shame whatsoever in this moment.

Continuing her aggression, she jerked her hips back roughly to counter him.

Currently, Toffee felt cum dripping out of his rod as he multitasked. He kept pumping, pulling and slapping regardless.

Moon's legs quivered as she squirted. Be it pee or secretions, she really couldn't tell, nor did it matter. She just intended to literally outdo him by all means.

Toffee pulled out again, deciding to change things up.

He aimed his tip at her slit, then jammed it in one big motion.

He followed up by repeating it over and over.

Moon tensed up, yet took it without a single moan.

Toffee kept on ramming her gates to attempt to break her physically and emotionally.

But to no avail as the girl endured it expressionlessly.

The monster's plan soon backfired as his rhythm hit an all time low. For being so strong, a weakness came to overwhelm him.

His sack was on the verge of being completely sucked dry by the queen's formerly pure vagina.

Sensing the time was right, Moon countered, breaking his grip and turning the tables onto him.

She toppled him, resting her throbbing sex on his stomach.

Toffee lost his breath as he got pinned down, and he didn't seem to be fighting back for his original position.

"Oh, you little whore..." He whispered while panting. "You love me, don't you?"

"No, I hate you with all my heart." Moon assured, biting her lip in mere satisfaction. She was in control, though she now had a mutual goal. She wanted to be on top, but she absolutely needed to orgasm now. She broke any sensible thoughts during the moment. These bizarre feelings she possessed would see an end based on her own will power.

Looking to put Toffee in his place, she slammed her lower lips down onto his member vigorously.

Her energy hardly seem to take any hits as she did so consecutively.

Moon became closer to climaxing from each collision.

She could only hear the noise of her insides squelching, their skin slapping and his labored breathing.

Toffee groaned, eyes bugging out from the excess pleasure.

"I must..." He didn't have the words, but his limit had been reached.

"Cum." Moon ordered during riding him steadily.

With a deep grunt, Toffee arched his weight up, holding onto the bed sheets as he came and bred the young queen.

Moon cheeks lit up when she finally lost it as well.

Failing to contain herself from the excess pleasure, she hummed while achieving orgasm.

Her legs quivered uncontrollably upon feeling that vile monster seed traveling inside her womb.

Toffee shot his eyes forward, seeing his cum practically gushing into her womb, and pouring back out all over his cock.

Then he turned his attention towards Moon. He noticed she titled her head back and nearly went limp as his final spurts of semen saturated her vaginal walls.

That sight got Toffee thinking deeply. He felt conflicted, but he still had taken her innocence away at such a young age. He also had a chance of getting her pregnant which would literally weigh down on her a bit, pregnancy at her age being inconvenient and profane given her role in life.

Feeling it was time to make his first exit, he picked the sex delirious Moon up, hearing only the sounds of her faint hums of sexual release and their fluids squirting.

Toffee placed her next to himself while he panted profusely. Being immortal never meant he couldn't get extremely exhausted.

The lustful afterglow took control.

Moon felt lost as her body flattened out on her mess of a bed.

Her breathing became ridiculously heavy during laying in the filth of hateful coitus.

She waited a moment to calm down and catch her breath before taking him on some more.

Then suddenly, a cold winter breeze blew through her room, chilling her in the night.

Moon glanced up, seeing her window wide open and her arch nemesis nowhere to be found.

"I wasn't finished with you." She said, significantly calmer now. "Yet, you ran away just like all your cowardly soldiers..."

Toffee may have bailed to save his own hide, but he technically got what he desired overall. Knowing him, he'll start planning again. And whatever next dark deed contained up his sleeve is currently up in the air, though something's definitely guaranteed.

Afterwards, Moon got up and walked towards the window.

She could sense the only trace of Toffee sloshing in her womb when she moved.

"Disgusting..." She muttered, coming to her senses with that act of lechery. However, she decided she couldn't really beat herself up too much for doing what had to be done. He's long gone, that's all that mattered.

Moon sighed as she witnessed a trail of semen after she shut the window.

"Okay, back to bed." She thought, noticing fatigue setting in.

The girl saw how filthy things were in general, yet would rather deal with it in the morning instead. Sleep is the only thing she wanted now.

However, when she attempted to get some rest, a surprise visitor appeared nearby after finding some disoriented guards out in the halls.

River opened the door, witnessing the queen standing stark naked by her bed.

He blushed, averting his gaze from her.

"My apologies, Queen Moon, I didn't know you were..." He paused.

"It's okay, River." Moon said genuinely, looking at him rather shamelessly while cum dripped slowly out of her like a leaking faucet.

The boy gawked back at her.

"W-what happened...?" He asked nervously, virtually unbelieving his own eyes.

Moon may have closed the window, but now she needed to actually clear the air.

"Toffee came..."


End file.
